A Promise Worth Everything
by Rayella-San
Summary: Lovino Vargas was a man in love. Ludwig Beilschmidt was also a man in love. The problem was that they had fallen in love with the wrong person. Each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is! I've decided to start a Germano story! It's not my favorite ship either, but just it a try please! I promise the story is beautiful! :D**

Lovino Vargas was trying to decide something. It really was quite a unique dilemma he was in. His whole body became tense juts by thinking about it. Of course, none of this would make sense if the story started here. To fully understand this situation, we'd have to start from day one.

* * *

Lovino already knew how this conversation would end. He'd give in to his little brother's ways.

"Can I please stay in your room tonight Lovi? Pretty please?" There was no one who could deny Feliciano when he made that face. Not that Lovino would ever admit it.

"If you shut up." He avoided eye contact.

"Yay! Thank you Lovi!" He wasn't a big fan of hugs, but some things couldn't be helped.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." He quickly added. It really didn't make sense to him when his brother asked if they could sleep together.

"I'll take the floor!" Feliciano happily called out and smiled. Why didn't he just take Lovino's bed? It was far more comfortable. Besides, they were siblings. They could do those types of things with each other. But in all honesty, Lovino had gotten used to not being able to tell everything about his brother. That was why he valued every situation were he learned a bit more about Feliciano.

"Lovino?" His younger brother asked.

"What now?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"You idiot. Of course I know that." Lovino couldn't help but to smile at hearing those sweet words come from his sibling.

"What would happen if we started hating each other Lovi?" Feliciano sat up. Even in the dark, he could feel his younger brother's gaze upon him.

"Don't ask such stupid questions Fratello. You know that's never going to happen. Don't even bother to wonder about it." Lovino hated the thought of losing his brother. If he hated him, it would probably be over something silly.

"I guess your right… but what if something like that really did happen? Would we lose everything we've ever had with one another? If we managed to forgive each other, where would our relationship begin? From where we left off, or back from square one? Would we be able to forget everything bad we ever did? Would we even be brothers anymore?" Lovino was confused by all of these depressing questions Feliciano asked. He already knew he was already silently crying. They both were for a matter of fact. Lovino joined Feliciano on the floor and hugged him.

"To be honest, everything you just said scared the shit out of me. I don't know what our lives would turn into if we hated each other. We'd find a way out thought, I promise. So if a time came when we turned out backs on each other, just remember my promise, okay?" Feliciano gulped and gently nodded. It still bothered Lovino that he couldn't do anything for his brother.

But it was on this day that Lovino Vargas vowed he would do anything it took to keep Feliciano Vargas happy.

**And that's the end of chapter one everyone! I'm really trying to start this story, so support is very welcome :D Also, go check out **_**ShizuToya**_** and her newest story **_**My Maid-san, **_**I'm positive that you'll really like the storyline! Until next time then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So once again, **_**ShizuToya **_**will be uploading my story chapters for me. Why don't you go say thanks ehh? Thank you everyone who's patient enough to still be with me and still following the story XD I'm getting off track; here goes another chapter!**

"Where do you think grandpa is Lovi?" Feliciano asked Lovino while they ate a small breakfast prepared by the younger Vargas twin.

"Probably drunk off his ass in a hotel room with a new slut." His fist turned a pure shade of white by clenching his hand at the memories he had of the many women their so called "grandpa" brought home.

"You always seem so mad at him. Why is that?" Then again, Feliciano didn't have memories like he did.

"Someday, I'm sure you'll understand for yourself." His brother didn't have a clue as to what their grandfather did with his spare time.

"Lovi I… I'll be going to work soon, okay?" Right, it was a weekday. Feliciano worked the day shift while Lovino did the night.

"Yeah yeah. Try not to get stolen or any weird shit like that." That was Lovino for you, always pretending not to care. In all reality, he prayed at night that nothing bad would ever happen to their family again. They had gone through quite enough.

"Yes sir!" Feliciano smiled and gave his brother a salute. To a typical person, this would have been far too vague of a goodbye for someone they loved. The brothers had a special bond though. Some days, it seemed as if nothing could describe their feelings. But really, the Vargas brothers didn't need to say goodbye and have a good day; they both already knew the other twin knows that by heart.

* * *

Lovino was alone in the empty silent home. There was nothing to do; no cleaning, no cooking, and nothing new on the television. It was hard to believe that three men actually lived together there. As he got up to inspect the entire house, a letter from yesterday's mail caught his attention as it lay on the coffee table in the living room. It was addressed to Feliciano from a place that he didn't know of. The sealing on the envelope was already broken, so why hadn't it been thrown out yet?

"Dear Mr. Vargas," the first line read. "The staff here at _*would love to have you teach alongside us!" Lovino didn't even bother to see what else the letter had to say. He already knew they wanted him to teach art there. _Damn_, that had been the fourth invite this month. Soon they'd have a whole pile stacked to the ceiling of requests. Lovino didn't really know why Feliciano never bothered to change his career. Right now, all he did for a living was assist people at a bank. With his degree, so many choices were available. Hell, even Lovino did something more interesting for a job. Well, maybe working at a bar didn't sound like much to people, but it was better than waiting for idiots to understand how to open up their damn bank accounts over the phone all day on a computer. Lovino sighed, place the letter down, and took a seat on their living room couch. Maybe a quick nap would take his mind off everything. He'd continue where he left off in his bed; sound asleep.

* * *

"Shit!" Lovino cursed as he ran to work. One more screw up like this and he'd be fired on the spot. The streets crawled and buzzed with life. None of the many people affected him though. He was just another face in the crowd. Suddenly, Lovino ran straight in to someone. They both tumbled down on to the cement sidewalk.

"Fuck…" He grumbled while rubbing his forehead.

"Are you okay sir?" The other person asked. Just as he was about to respond with something smart, he analyzed their features. It was a man with a very heavy accent of some sort. His hair was a light shade of blond that matched his gentle blue eyes with exquisite perfection.

At the time, Lovino Vargas didn't know it, but this very encounter would change everything. The real question would be for the better, or the worse?

**And that's chapter 2! Thanks again to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed (I do read every notification I get too!)! I'm also very sorry for such a long wait too! Oh, and I will try to post more chapters of **_**Don't Cry For Me, I'm Already Dead**_** soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated the story in a while, but I swear I am working on it! So here's chapter 3 of **_**"A Promise Worth Everything"**_**!**

It wasn't everyday that Lovino Vargas actually found a man he was attracted to, more or less even think about males like that. Wait a minute… was he… gay? No, that couldn't have been possible at all. He'd practically flirted with women his entire life, so why were things changing now? Sure, the man back there wasn't exactly a sore sight, but he didn't want anything more than to look; right?

"Lovino!" Someone called out for him. "You shouldn't ignore your boss so much!" A man by the name of Antonio was only inches away from Lovino's face.

"W-what the hell do you want?" His face was a bright scarlet shade of red as he turned his check to face his boss. Lovino was currently at work. The clock read 7:56 pm as the two of them washed mugs and shot glasses together. People usually started their shift and customers started coming in at 8 o' clock. , so the bar was empty at the moment.

"What happened? You have an extra terrifying scold on your face today. You can't make business with a look that makes you seem like you want to murder someone."

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and mind your own damn business you bastard." Any regular boss would've been tired of Lovino's attitude awhile ago. For some reason, Antonio never reacted in a foul way whenever he did something like swear at him. Lovino was honestly scared of this man since he couldn't tell when his patience was running low. Of course this evening when he arrived late, Antonio just greeted him normally like usual without a single word about his tardiness.

"It's no good if you just let things bother you on the inside." Antonio set the glass that Lovino was washing on the counter and took both of his hands while moving closer to him.

"What the fuck? I can handle things fine myself. Just back the hell off!" The two avoided meeting their gazes together.

"You really don't realize it, do you?" When they finally met eyes, Lovino saw the hurt written all over his expression. Neither of them said a word; there was nothing that could be said at the moment.

"It's eight. They'll be here any minute." His boss abandoned him without a single word as the doors swung open with people to fill the place.

* * *

"Where the hell is West?" Lovino heard a man shout from one of the tables in the back of the bar. He had pure snow white hair with a vivid tone of ruby red as an eye color. There were three other people with him, two were male while the other one a female.

"Calm down Gilbert. I'm sure he just got lost for a moment and is on his way as we speak." One of the guys with dark brown hair, violet eyes, and a pair of small spectacles that sat on his nose said.

"That sounds more like something you would do Roderich." The male with shoulder length blond hair and an emerald green shade of color to his eyes spoke. The girl at the table laughed at that comment. She sort of looked like the blond man, but with long wavy tan hair instead.

"Sounds about right Vash!" Her smile was very pretty. See, now that was the kind if woman Lovino would have loved to get to know better.

"Wait a minute, isn't that him Elizabeta?" Vash asked. Lovino turned his head and saw what they were talking about. It was the same man he had run in to that afternoon.

"Over here Ludwig!" Gilbert shouted loud enough for anyone to hear. So that was his name; it was actually quite a fitting one for a man of his looks. It sounded very formal in his opinion, but not unique. Lovino started to think about the two of them. What if the two actually met, like a real introduction. No, he decided he liked it better by just admiring. Suddenly, Ludwig looked over in his direction. He gave a small smile towards him and continued to converse with the people around him. His heart skipped a beat. It sounded very cliché, but it was true. Lovino thought about it. Here he was, a grown man acting like a school girl in some sort of fairy tale. He knew better than that. He wouldn't let those silly feelings catch him.

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I'll see you all next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omfg I haven't updated in years xD I'm SO sorry to anyone who's still being patient with me; I haven't typed in forever. I do have lots of chapters done though, so I haven't completely abandoned the story! Anyhow, here's chapter four for all of you lovely people (see what I did there ;D)!**

Damn, that man who Ludwig ran in to earlier that day had been the only thing on his mind. Yet here he was, serving him at the bar that his brother happened to hold a welcoming party at for him.

"Say, I don't think I've seen you around here before. What's your name?" Gilbert asked the male attendant.

"Lovino Vargas sir. I don't normally work so early on a Wednesday evening." Ludwig had only been here for 10 minutes and his older brother had already found someone to chat up.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Call sometime." He winked at Lovino as he smiled and walked away to complete their order. Gilbert watched him leave as Elizabeta began to snicker.

"Enjoying the view Gil?" She asked while trying not to laugh more than she already was. He then leaned to her ear and whispered something that made all of her previous giggling come to a complete stop. A radiant red shade of blush covered her entire face. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, I cannot believe you! Doing and saying something like that? It's so… you!" Gilbert knew very well that he couldn't stand it when he said something about him without him having knowledge on what he said.

"We weren't talking about anything important West! Just how I you'd very much enjoy that man's ass." Everyone started at him with blank expressions.

"Don't say such vulgar statements in public." Roderich spoke while pushing his glasses up. Vash just put a hand up to his own mouth to cover an obvious smile. Ludwig turned redder then Elizabeta could ever compare.

"What? You all know it's true." Everyone besides Ludwig and Gilbert exchange glances.

"Wait, all you of you believe my idiot of a brother?"

"Don't worry Ludwig my man, we'll get you so drunk, you won't even remember this conversation. "Everyone, drinks are all on me tonight! Get as hammered as you'd like!"

* * *

What beer number was this? 15, 16, 19? It took more than this to get him drunk. He wasn't very sure about the others though. Even Roderich wasn't sober enough to drive. Ludwig decided to take a break outside. While everyone else had their attention directed on Gilbert trying to sing their national anthem, he snuck out the doors to the parking lot. The streets were illuminated with the city lights as a cool summer breeze brought fresh air to his nose.

"Just give me one second!" A male voice disrupted the quiet atmosphere.

"I said no, okay? Let me go!" Another person was also there. They obviously needed assistance. It all came from the side of the building. As he made his way, one of the voices became more and more recognizable.

"Trust me! I won't do anything to you!"

"Hell no bastard! Do you think I'm some fucking idiot?" There he was; Lovino Vargas. The one who he couldn't stop his mind from running off to. This was the time where he could finally be properly introduced to him if he helped him out. Suddenly, the other man pulled Lovino in for a full kiss. "What the hell Antonio?" Lovino shouted with a flaming face. Ludwig stood there in shock. Had he been only a second too late?

**Finally, I got it up! Thank you everyone for taking the time to sit your arse down and read my little Germano story; you have no idea how hard it is to find people who read fanfic with this paring :,) Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews; each one of them are special to me. See you all hopefully soon with a new chapter of some sort x)**

**P.S Thank you "sweetylover123" for showing such support for the story (See? I do listen!)! You're all too kind :,)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thank you soooo much for sticking with me for this long! I've had some things in my personal life happening, but during which I've finished this story yay! Sorry for taking forever to update, but here's the fifth chapter to **_**"A Promise Worth Everything"!**_

* * *

The bar was now lively with business. Lovino wasn't sure when the waves of customers would end. Every seat and booth was filled with different types of people from college students celebrating their last exam to aged couples happily enjoying their anniversary. At this rate, the bar would be too crowded that they'd have to use the seats on the patio. Sure it was only the beginning of winter and summer still lingered, but that didn't mean it was hard to freeze out there.

* * *

By 11:45 pm, the endless ambush came to a halt for the day. Much to Lovino's surprise, they didn't use the patio. He went around the building, picking up leftover glasses and taking orders. His shift ended at 12, so he had to be thankful for that. Lovino wondered what Feliciano was doing right now; probably unknowingly getting hit on by some weirdo on the streets. Well Feli was a grown man and knew how to take care of himself. Lovino brought the remaining bottles and glasses in his hand to the back of the bar and placed them next to the sink. Scrubbing away endlessly at a plate above the counter was Alfred, an exchange student from America. He'd been working with Lovino for about 4 months now. He glanced at Lovino, giving a small smile. While the two weren't best of friends, they had a mutual friendship that mostly consisted of them drinking out and away their own personal problems. What could he say; Alfred was easy to confide in. Lovino hurried to the left of Alfred to grab his coat and bag and leave for the night. He figured maybe he could get a head start on the way back home since business seemed to be dying down. Slipping on the clothing, he headed towards the door, sneaking a quick glance at Ludwig and his group. They were all laughing wildly. Someone grabbed Lovino's arm as he put his hand on the door,

"You're leaving so early Lovino. Do you have somewhere to go? I can drive you there." Antonio smiled and asked.

"No thanks I'm fine." He replied, trying to hurry up and leave.

"Well in that case, can I talk to you outside?" Lovino shot him a questioning glace and suspiciously nodded. What in the world could Antonio want now?

* * *

"Lovino listen to me. There's something I really need to tell you about." Antonio glued his eyes to the floor. The two were outside now, just out the corner of the bar. There was no one else in sight.

"Yeah I get that. What?" He said in response with annoyance. Lovino couldn't have said no since it was his boss, but Feliciano was probably eating dinner alone by now.

"Lovi I… I want you to come home with me." He glanced up at Lovino, who was way too confused at the situation at hand.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but I have places to be, so no."

"Just give me one second!" Antonio caught Lovino's hand.

"I said no, okay? Let me go!"

"Trust me! I won't do anything to you!"

"Hell no bastard! Do you think I'm some fucking idiot?" Suddenly, Antonio pulled Lovino in for a kiss. A full on _kiss. _Lovino pushed him away with all he had. "What the hell Antonio?" Lovino didn't hesitate to punch him at all. He quickly stormed away; face flaming red with either anger or embarrassment.

* * *

"_Dear Lovi, I went to Luddy's house; I'll be back in the morning. Dinner is in the fridge. Take care of yourself!" _Lovino found a note from Feliciano on the kitchen table. Great. Just splendid. He was alone and his airhead of a brother was going to so guy's house _alone. _This day was definitely not going as planned.

* * *

**Well that's all for chapter five! Thank you for reading and stay tuned you lovely readers! Bye for now!**


End file.
